An Italian Thing
by Declackleclackle
Summary: Who knew such an innocent intention could turn into something so... not? Just your regular GerIta fic Kinda cliche Lime Fluff? Maybe not
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys ^^

I know I should be updating **Resistance** but the idea just wouldn't go away

So, I hope you enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia :)**

''Feliciano, straighten up your tie!''  
It was about 8pm, one hour since one certain Italian had decided to pay a visit to his German friend.  
''Ve, but Luddy, I'm not going anywhere special, and it's night time now...'' Feliciano whined, sprawling all over the couch.  
''I don't care! Straighten it up now! And sort your hair out too!'' the blond yelled, pointing at the brunette. Feliciano sadly tightened his tie and ran his fingers through his hair.  
Ludwig saw the upset look on the Italian's face and felt guilty.  
''…I-I'm sorry, Feliciano. I should just calm down, ja? Here…your hair is still a mess. I'll get it.''  
He took a seat, and patted his lap, gesturing for the brunette to take a seat of his own.  
''Okay!~'' Feliciano sang, before joining the German.  
''Gott, why don't you just slick it back like mine?'' He said, slowly brushing the Italian's fringe with his fingers.  
''Ve, I guess all my siestas leave no time for me to spend on my looks.''  
'Sounds reasonable,' Ludwig thought, moving to the side of his head, combing quickly.  
''Ja, about your siestas, Feliciano. You're always late to all the world meetings, and I'm always having to trail behind, making sure-''  
''Aah-'' Feliciano softly moaned, interrupting Ludwig.  
The German looked down, shocked to see a blushing Feliciano shuffling on his lap.  
The blonde dismissed it, and continued to brush at a particularly annoying and static hair next to his ear.  
''So-'' He continued, working even harder on the frustrating curl. ''As I was saying-''

To be continued?

Well, I hope you enjoyed it :)

Oh and after this I shall be called **Declackleclackle **

Just so you know ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Honhonhon~

Short chapter is short

Enjoy?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia :)**

''Ludwig!'' Feliciano suddenly gasped, grabbing the German's forearms, stopping him.

''What the-! Sit up straight immediately, Feliciano!'' The blond shouted, tugging the panting Italian's hair, unknowingly yanking on the mysterious curl aswell.  
Feliciano cried out, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
''Shiza! I'm so sorry Feli-!''  
Before Ludwig could apologise fully, the bliss-stricken Italian on his lap had him pinned to the couch, pressing their bodies impossibly close together.  
Ludwig sat gobsmacked for a second, not sure as to how to respond to Feliciano's...extremely weird behaviour.  
''What...are you doing?'' The German asked, looking at the slutty smile on his friend's face.  
''Well, you've gotten me all horny...I'm going to need to get rid of my boner somehow...'' Feliciano said, entwining his fingers with Ludwig's, pinning his arms either side of the blond's head.  
Germany felt ashamed in the fact that he was getting rather aroused at being, well, dominated by the Italian.  
And why the hell had he gotten all sexed-up all of a sudden? All he did was fiddle with his hair!  
'I wonder if it's just an Italian thing…' he thought, feeling Feliciano's previously mentioned arousal pressing in to his thigh.

To be continued?

How was it? Meh Bleh or other?

Tell me in a review?

...Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Mwahaha I has moar!

Enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :)**

GerIta, Part 3. =w=

''W-wait, Feliciano, what the hell did I do to get you all..uh..horny?''  
Ludwig blushed, looking down at the Italian, who was currently licking and sucking lightly on his neck.  
''Don't be silly, Ludwig... As if you don't know what you did..'' The brunette replied, grazing his teeth over the German's hot skin.  
''That wasn't very-!''  
Feliciano bit down hard on Ludwig's lower neck, earning a loud cry from the blonde.  
''Don't interrupt me, you little whore.''  
Crimson droplets of blood were quickly lapped up by the Italian, a metallic flavour spreading in his mouth.  
''How the h-hell am I a whore?'' Ludwig objected, the pain in his neck quickly becoming pleasure.  
''Just look at you, I mean, all I had to do was climb on top of you and call you a mean name, and you're already hard...who knew? Big, tough Ludwig loves to be dominated.'' Feliciano teased, noticing the bite was beginning to bleed again, quite badly this time.  
The German scowled, but blushed.  
''No I don't!'' He lied, feeling the Italian's soft touch on his neck again.  
''Don't be stupid, Ludwig, I can prove it.'' Feliciano said, rubbing his fingers and the top of his hand in the blood.  
He held it up, admiring the sight, before holding two fingers at the blonde's mouth.  
''Suck them.'' He stated, dabbing blood on Ludwig's lips.  
No reaction came of this, apart from the slight reddening of the German's cheeks.  
He reached up, and with his free hand, pulled down on his friend's messy, platinum hair.  
''Do as I say, you little slut.'' Feliciano ordered, shoving his wet fingers in to Ludwig's mouth, making him gasp.  
''See? You taste nice...''

To be continued?

Hmm

Hmmmm

Hmmmmmm

Review? :3


End file.
